


Stitches

by marrvelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Blood, Stitches, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrvelle/pseuds/marrvelle
Summary: You get injured on a mission with Bucky, and he has to stitch you up, which leads to cuddling, and the two of you confessing your love for one another.





	Stitches

You were cold, wet from the pouring rain outside, and bleeding.

All thanks to HYDRA.

When you first started working together with Bucky, he was afraid that he’d hurt you by accident. But after the first mission, everyone, including the two of you, realized what a great team you made, and so you found yourselves together on missions more often than not.

You were on a mission with Bucky at the moment. This mission had been successful, but not before a HYDRA agent had gone after you with a knife, and made a slash on the right side of your abdomen.

Bucky helped you through the door of the motel room you would be staying in to get some rest before heading home. He shut the door and bolted it.

The room had one bed, a small desk and chair, a couch, and a door that led to the bathroom.

He leads you over to the bed and grabs the first aid kit from his bag.

“Can you lift your shirt?” He asks.

You nod, but when you try, you can only wince as the throbbing in your side increases.

You inhale sharply.

“Shit. I’m gonna have to cut your shirt, is that okay?”

You nod.

He grabs the scissors from the kit, and cuts your shirt in half, leaving you in only your bra.

You can feel your face heat up at him seeing you so exposed like this.

His brows furrow as he examines the wound.

“Yeah, you need stitches.” He states.

You sigh. “Okay.”

He looks into your eyes with his own blue orbs.

“I promise I’ll do my best to make sure you feel as little pain as possible. Do you trust me, (Y/N)?”

I nod. “Of course I do Bucky.”

“Good.”

Bucky grabs a small bottle of hydrogen peroxide and cleans the wound. You wince slightly. He apologizes. Then he grabs the curved needle and surgical thread to stitch you up.

He hands you a small towel.

“Bite on this if it hurts too much.”

You nod.

He kneels down so that he is closer to eye level with the wound, then gets to work. He slowly works the needle in and out of your flesh. By the time he’s halfway done, The towel is in your mouth, and your hands are gripping his shoulders.

He continues, and at one point you can’t stop the yelp from leaving your lips.

“Shh… I’m sorry, doll. It’s okay, we’re almost done.”

Sure enough, he’s done stitching you up soon after.

You look down at the wound. The area around it is all kinds of shades of purple, red, and even black.

Bucky grabs a bandage and wraps it around your torso.

You sigh in relief when he’s done.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. You try to stand, but you’re off balance from the pain. You hiss. 

Two hands steady you, and you look up at him.

“Sit.” He orders.

You obey, letting him help you.

“Can you lay back?”

You nod, laying on your back.

He helps you change out of your dirty mission clothes, with you blushing the whole time.

Bucky pulls the last piece of fabric off and helps you sit back up. He grabs a wet washcloth from the nightstand and begins scrubbing the dirt off of you.

“Thank you, Bucky… You really don’t have to do this.” You say.

His eyes meet yours. “I know, but I want to.” Then he smiles, adding, “What kind of a mission partner would I be if I didn’t help you?”.

You smile.

After cleaning you up, he pulls one of his shirts over your head. It’s huge on you and barely covers your butt. He then sits behind you, and combs through your hair, putting it into a braid afterward.

“You pamper me too much.” You say, smiling.

“Hm…” He hums.

When he’s done, you lie down, and he pulls the covers over your body.

You’re shocked when he presses a quick kiss to your forehead.

“Goodnight doll. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

“Okay.” You say, still dazed from the kiss.

But you’re pulled back down to earth when you realize that you don’t want him to sleep on the couch.

“Buck, wait!”

Bucky turns and looks at you.

“Stay… please.”

That’s all it takes to convince him.

“Let me just change real quick, okay doll?”

You nod.

He goes to the bathroom to change. He returns wearing just a t-shirt and sweatpants.

He crawls into bed with you.

He’s hesitant, not sure where the boundaries are.

You bite your lip, but you can’t stop the words from tumbling out.

“Hold me.”

“Wh-What?” He looks at you with wide eyes.

“Only if you want to… But I understand if you don’t.” Then, under your breath, thinking he can’t hear, you whisper, “Because how on earth could you ever love me back?”.

But he heard.

“(Y/N)… Did you just?”

You look away from him, tears flooding your eyes, your heart pounding. “I didn’t mean for you to hear.”

His hand is on your cheek suddenly, and he wipes away your tears with his thumb.

“Don’t cry… Don’t cry, doll.” He takes a deep breath. “I love you, I really do, I’m not just saying it to make you feel better. I just didn’t know how to tell you. I thought you would be revolted by the thought of me loving you.”

You look at him and brush a lock of his hair out of his face. “No Bucky, I could never be revolted by you.”

“Even with this?” He asks, holding up his metal arm.

You smile, and grab his hand, bringing it to your face and pressing a kiss to his metal knuckles.

“I love every part of you Buck, even your arm.”

He smiles, and before you can react, he presses a soft kiss to your lips.

He pulls away, and you both smile.

Then he pulls you close him.

His metal arm is draped over your waist, and the other is holding you close to his body, His legs intertwine with your own.

“Is this okay?” He asks.

“Yes Bucky, this is perfect.” You say sleepily, before yawning.

He chuckles, a deep rumbling sound. “Sleep doll.”

“Kay. G'night Bucky.”

“‘Night, (Y/N).” He kisses your forehead, and then you lay your head close to his chest.

The sound of his breathing, and heartbeat lulls you to sleep, feeling perfectly happy and safe in his arms.


End file.
